Levy Fuller
|-|The Unlucky Esper= The Unlucky Esper - Don't worry, she's not usually even close to this badass. A rare time Levy is able to disarm a burglar without causing anything to explode Also minutes away from the cops arresting Levy by accident Image credited to Pandora-ex |-|REALLY UNLUCKY= REALLY UNLUCKY!!! Image credited to pine |-|Post-timeskip= Post-Timeskip Image credited to tsukimoto aoi Summary Do you know that superpowers suck in real life? Levy Fuller knows that well. She possesses many superpowers, however, the amount and which she can use is something she has little control over. Faced with many dilemmas every day, she is forced to pick which one she needs to use in order to get through a situation, having been accustomed to it. Her life is basically one big Choose your own Adventure, and ends up chaotically. But right now, Levy had concluded that she would barely use her powers unless absolutely necessary. Of course, it's hard to avoid. Not to mention she has a fear of being the center of attention no matter what. So that's kinda an issue by itself. Well, good luck Levy. Hopefully, your powers don't bring about the destruction of the world. Appearance Levy looks like any normal College girl. Average stature and a slightly above average width. She's quite close to a regular woman in Canada. She's of German and Japanese descent. Personality Levy proclaims she is normal and average, though saying so is not exactly a normal thing to do. At the same time, it's quite close to the truth. For someone with her powers Levy acts like a normal person and tries to do things calmly. Though she doesn't look like she ever loses her cool, she does her best to try and be stoic after all. But certain events can cause her to react, and those reactions are often quite expressive. Regardless she is a firm believer that people should improve their non-natural capabilities/talents in order to really push themselves. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Levy Fuller Origin: Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human, Esper Date of Birth: * Zodiac/Horoscope: Birthplace: Weight: Height: Likes: *Sweets (All of them) *Deserts Peace and Quiet Clara Revy Dislikes: Being the center of attention Eye Color: Purple Hair Color: Pink Hobbies: *Coding *Listening to Music Values: *Respect *Peace *Understanding Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Independent Previous Affiliation: Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: 10-A to 9-C without powers, 9-A to HIgh 7-B with powers, likely far higher | At least 6-A, likely far higher, possibly 2-C | Powers and Abilities: *'First Key' **Enhanced Physiology (Even with her powers downgraded, she says she might accidentally behead someone with a soccer ball), Enhanced Senses (Thanks to her many abilities), Mind Reading (Can read everyone's thoughts like a Twitter feed), Telekinesis (Can interact with objects from afar), Invisibility (Can become invisible), Teleportation (Can teleport into another area), Pyrokinesis (Can heat up her body to slowly form flames), Cryokinesis (Can freeze the surroundings around her), Electrokinesis (Can manipulate electrons and electricity), Hydrokinesis (Can manipulate the flow of water), Aerokinesis (Can even make small cyclones), Terrakinesis (Can shift the ground itself). Shapeshifting (Can transform her body into various ways), Flight (Could fly with telekinesis and naturally), Soul Manipulation, Possession, Astral Manipulation, Astral Projection (The previous four abilities are done by manipulating one's soul and others too), Durability Negation (Through her many abilities), Death Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Disease Manipulation (Previous three abilities could be used at different times but complements each other), Duplication (Could create short lasting clones in various numbers), Resistance to many of her own powers (WIP) *'Second Key' **All of the abilities but massively amped up and downgraded at the same time, Time Manipulation (Could stop time. Could also reverse time to an event yesterday or turn back time for something. Could travel through time), Transmutation (Accidentally turned her food into an Eldritch being. Turned into water before and thankfully reverted), Portal Creation (Could create portals to other dimensions), Fourth Wall Awareness and Interaction (Could interact with the Fourth Wall), Darkness Manipulation (Could summon shadowy monsters and solid dark tendrils), Light Manipulation (Could blind others or turn them into ash with light based attacks), Mind Manipulation (Could edit memories, erase memories. Can mind control others) Data Manipulation (Can absorb information from the internet and robots. Could form pictures on paper), Illusion Manipulation (Could create illusions), Fear Inducement (Could induce fear to others to traumatize them or induce heart attacks), Magnetism (Could interact with metals from afar), Barrier Creation (Could create barriers), Intangibility (Could become untouchable by anything physical), Reality Warping (Has brought about the destruction of the world several times with this method), Summoning (Can summon otherwordly beings), Energy Manipulation (Can technically manipulate any sort of ability), Timeline Creation (Repeatedly cites former timelines. Got into trouble for this ability before), Spatial Manipulation (Could manipulate space to close distance or turn infinite distance into a finite amount) *'Third Key' ** Attack Potency: Athlete level to Street level without powers (Can at least fight a thug one-on-one. Training with Damon and Diana has him admit that she has potential to get stronger), Small Room level (Blew up a room in sheer anger before. Claimed destroying a building would be easy for her), to Large City level with powers (Believes that if she so desired, she could wipe out the Metropolis she lives in), likely far higher (Has meant it when she said she can bring the world to destruction) | At least Continent level (Summoned a fissure through North Canada and into South of America), likely far higher, possibly Multi-Universe level (Has ended the world so many times she lost count. Crashed the world system before which involved all other timelines that have existed and have not) Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Street level without powers (Really tenacious. Has taken a beating before from a monster to protect her sweets), Small Room level to Large City level (Depending on her output, the level of strength in her barriers change. Arrogantly and confidently said to Koraku that she can take on the full brunt of her attack) | At least Continent level, likely far higher, possibly Multi-Universe level (Should logically be able to survive the destruction of several universe sand timeline as she could still undo) Stamina: Very high. For someone like her her stamina is quite high even without power usage. Range: City range with most of her attacks, likely higher. Could influence the weather over a continent with time | Continental, accidentally formed a fissure across Canada and America. Multiversal with Portal Creation, being able to access Eldritch beings and time travel Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Actually above average. Despite her superpowers and capability to cheat, she tries to focus on studying herself. Though she makes sure to never really stand out, she naturally avoids doing so with her grades. Feats: Notable Attacks/Techniques: Key: Regular | Sporadic Mode (When her abilities go randomized) | Post-timeskip Note: Weaknessess Note, most of these apply to many powers and is more like an analysis of realistic powers. There are justifications on how to get over said power weaknesses too. Also, most of these don't even apply anymore to the timeskip form. *'Mind Reading' - *'Telekinesis' - *'Invisibility' - Fun Fact, when you're invisible, you become blind **When becoming invisible, one becomes blind. This is due to the fact that light itself cannot enter your eyes, which are itself invisible. Of course one can amend this by causing one's own eyes to be invisible, but Levy already had enough urban stories about the purple-eyed ghost. Not to mention when using this, this does not affect clothing. Bumping into someone might also disrupt one's focus, and if one slips in focus they would revert to normal. *'Teleportation' - *'Pyrokinesis' - *'Cryokinesis' - *'Electrokinesis' - *'Hydrokinesis' - *'Aerokinesis' - *'Terrakinesis' - You know changes aren't going to be reset ** *'Shapeshifting' - Excerpts Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia * Levy is greatly inspired by the Saiki franchise regarding superpowers * Levy's verse is greatly inspired by Henry Stickman's Breaking Series. A CYOA adventure Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Espers Category:True Neutral Category:Neutral Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Mind Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Portal Users Category:Time Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Transmutation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Magnetism Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Space Users Category:Curse Users Category:Disease Users Category:Death Users Category:Astral Users Category:Soul Users Category:Possession Users Category:Duplication Users